Tryin' to get to you
by harmonyhelms
Summary: My own fix-it fic for the season 6 finale. This is my first fic ever so please be gentle and please comment to tell me what you think. This could be taken as slash or just intense friendship


**Title**: Tryin' to get to you

**Author**: harmonyhelms

**Pairing**: Dean/Castiel

**Warning**: None really

**Spoilers**: up to 6x22

**Summery**: My own fix-it fic for the finale. It's my first fic ever so be gentle and please leave a comment to tell be if you liked it or you know if I should never ever ever write fan fiction again.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, don't sue

Tryin' to get to you

"_Bow down before me or perish."_

"You're joking right?" questions Dean with uncertain hope expressed clearly on his face. His eyes searching Castiel's but not finding what he's looking for.

Castiel's twisted smile is the only answer Dean receives.

"You are joking right?" Dean repeats, his eyes still searching. "Come on Cas, this isn't you! You love God!"

"I will be a better God. " Castiel states, his voice calm yet dripping with arrogance, his eyes meeting Dean's daring him to disagree, and that's when Dean sees it. That brief flicker of yellow that sends a mixture of anger and relief coursing through his body, because this wasn't Cas.

"What the hell are you? Cause you sure as hell ain't Cas!" Dean shouts drawing his pistol out from behind him where it had been tucked into the waistband of his jeans as he slowly steps towards the creature.

NotCas merely laughs at the sight, "I'm God Dean you can't kill me."

"Dean… what are you doing?" Sam questions, fear for his brother evident in his voice.

"It's okay Sammy, this isn't Cas." Dean states as if that answers everything.

"Dean, I know this is hard son…" Bobby starts to say but is quickly cut off.

"I'm telling you this isn't Cas. It's a shifter." His last word followed by the blast from his gun and the thud of NotCas's body hitting the floor with a bullet hole through its forehead.

Nobody moves as they wait to see if the Cas impersonator is truly dead or if Dean just pissed it off. After a few moments everyone breathes a sigh of relief, everyone but Dean. He's too angry and too worried about his angel to feel anything but concern. Where was Cas? Was he hurt? Dead?

Sam as if reading his mind squeezed his shoulder, "Don't worry Dean, I'm sure he's alright."

"Come on, let's head back to the house. We'll figure out a way to find yer angel." Bobby says sympathy laced in his voice.

The walk to Bobby's was luckily a short one, which was spent in relative silence until Sam voiced a question that had been nagging him for the past ten minutes.

"How on earth could a shifter kill an archangel with a snap of his fingers?"

"Beats me," Bobby muttered.

"I got no freakin' clue man." Dean sighed as he opened the front door to bobby's house.

Once inside the three men immediately started shifting through the small amount of research that they had already done on purgatory. After reading and re-reading through the same material they finally drew a conclusion. They had no clue how this happened. That's when Dean offered up his brilliant plan

"Let's summon Crowley."

"What? Dean, last time Crowley saw us he tried to kill us!" Sam exclaimed. "I understand you want answers but Crowley isn't the way to get them."

"Cas is still out there Sam! And the longer we wait the less likely it is we'll find him in time. If you've got a better idea I'm all ears."

"Oh this is a bad idea." Bobby stated, dread coating every word.

It took all of twenty minutes to gather all of the necessary ingredients from around the house and get the ritual set up. Now the only thing left was for Bobby to work his mojo.

"_Fero regis inferni demon facta a diabolo. Malum malae venit_!"

"Lovely to see you all again." Purred Crowely, his Irish voice announcing his arrival.

"Where's Cas!" Dean yelled ignoring the demons attempt at pleasantries.

"Cutting right to the chase I see. No idea." Said Crowley with a smile.

"Yeah like you don't know!" Pressed Dean, Crowley's light tone angering him further.

"I don't. Last time I saw him he was about to kill an archangel. We done here?" Crowley questioned.

"You mean to tell me you had no idea that thing was a shapeshifter?"

"It was a shifter? Huh wonder how that happened." Crowley pondered his voice full of nonchalance.

"Yeah how did that happen?" Bobby's rough voice questioned.

"My best guess? The shifter probably went through the first time the door was opened, you know the same time your ex came through I'd imagine." He said his gaze flickering to Bobby with his last line.

"Huh, that makes sense." Sam muttered.

"Yeah that's great and everything but we still have no way to find Cas." Dean sighs as he plops down on the couch, shoulders hunched with his head in his hands.

"Well I didn't say I _couldn't_ find your little angel of Thursday." Crowley said taking pleasure in Dean's distress. "But I'm not going to do it for nothing."

"What do you want?" Sam questioned his suspicion of the demon present in his voice.

"Simple, I want you to stop mucking up EVERYTHING I DO!" Crowley exclaimed.

"So if you get an itch to destroy the world we're supposed to just sit back and let you? What do we look like idjits?" Bobby retorted.

"When have I ever tried to destroy the world?" Crowley countered, "Fine if it'll make you feel better we'll put a 'destroy the world clause' in the deal."

Seeing the skeptical looks on their faces he continued. "Look I hate you and you hate me but apparently you lot are impossible to kill and you're a big pain in my arse! So you get your angel and I get to cut you morons out my affairs, it's a win-win."

"Fine, you leave us alone, we leave you alone. Now where's my angel!"

"Cas!" Dean yells and he runs through the abandoned warehouse, the beam of his flashlight bouncing around as he scans every surface just hoping for a glimpse of tan trench coat. Then he sees him slumped against the wall in the corner of the room, his eyes are closed and for a heart-wrenching second Dean thinks he might be too late. Before he knows it, Dean is kneeling by his side, his hands finding purchase in the dirty trench coat as he hauls him into his lap. One of his hands quickly make its way to his neck searching for a pulse, the other cradles his head. Relief floods his body when he feels the angel's steady heartbeat.

"Is he alive?" Sam questions, him and Bobby finally catching up to Dean.

"Yeah, he's okay. Just knocked out I think." Dean replies as a smile forms on his face.

As if reacting to Dean's voice Cas starts to stir. The hand previously resting on the angel's neck moves to cup his face as Dean rubs a thumb across his cheek trying to coaxes the angel into consciousness. Soon intense blue eyes are fluttering open and a groggy "How did you find me?" is escaping the angel's lips.

"Crowley had you lo-jacked," Dean says as if that explained everything. But upon seeing the confusion on Cas's face he continues. "Apparently Crowley wasn't too pleased with the way your partnership was going, so he lo-jacked you so he would know where you were and what you were up to."

At hearing the word partnership Cas's eyes fill with guilt and fear. "Dean I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Cas spouts out, shame and panic filling every syllable.

"Hey hey calm down Cas, it's okay, it's okay." Dean says as he runs his hand through the angel's hair trying to calm him down. "I know you were only doing what you though was right. And it all turned out okay. Raphael is dead and so it the shifter, and with it all of the monster souls. Everything worked out okay. Besides it's not like I'm blameless in this whole thing. I should have trusted you, I should have been there for you."

"Then… you forgive me?" Cas asks in a small voice.

Dean just hauls him closer and buries his face in the angel's hair. "Always Cas, always."


End file.
